The Pink Flowered Dress
by The Hooded Menace
Summary: In which everyone is confused, and Logan flaunts it. Pure silliness.


**The Pink Flowered Dress**

It was a normal day at the Xavier Institute; the students were as boisterous as usual, the professor as calm, and Logan was in a pink flowered dress.

…

Okay, so things weren't so normal. In fact, it was to be very abnormal, if the dress had its way. The first person that Logan came across was Jean Grey, who instantly did a double take. Yes, it was Logan, and he was wearing a pink dress, covered with lovely yellow daisies. And he hadn't shaved his legs either, so the dark, coarse hair was an interesting contrast. But the thing that caught Jean's attention the most were the obnoxiously pink shoes that he had managed to squeeze his large feet into. They looked vaguely familiar, and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Those – those are my shoes!" she gasped, looking indignant, "What gives you the right to steal _my_ shoes?"

Logan blinked. He hadn't expected this reaction, and he didn't know that the shoes were hers. True, he wondered where Rogue had found shoes that large, but he hadn't asked her when he took them for his, ah, experiment.

"I found them," he replied gruffly, which was technically true, "Got a problem with that?"

His tone made Jean nervous, so instead of saying that yes, she had a problem with him sticking his big hairy feet into _her_ designer heels, she slapped on a fake smile and replied, "Uh, no, of course not! They're not really my color anyway."

She sucked in a breath as he looked suspiciously at her, then nodded abruptly, walking away. The breath escaped her, and she stared at his pink retreating form, wondering what had caused him to snap and if she should tell the Professor.

Logan, however, was still on the prowl. Unused to being in heels, he was having a hard time walking and decided that somehow, a beer would help with this predicament. Half staggering, half swaggering, the mutant made his way to the kitchen, striding to the fridge, ignoring the stares of the two students sitting at the table.

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty said after a moment of silence, "A-are you feeling okay?"

Beer now in hand, Logan leaned against the fridge, lazily popping the top and taking a swig.

"Just fine, Kitty," he replied lazily, "Just fine."

The girl stared at her hands awkwardly, and then at Bobby, who was across the table and looking rather shell-shocked.

"Are you sure? I guess it's okay if you want to wear a – I mean, I'm not trying to—"

"Don't think too hard, Half Pint," Logan smirked, draining the last of his beer and tossing the bottle aside, "There's some things I need to deal with; see you later."

With that, he left the kitchen, striding across the school, wobbling only occasionally on the heels. Passing by various students, he was amused to see how far their jaws could extend without detaching completely and plummeting to the ground. However, if they saw him as much as glance their way, they would pretend to be very interested in something else, like the ceiling or their sneakers.

After a few more entertaining minutes, he found himself in front of the appropriate door and knocked.

"Come in," drawled a feminine voice, which Logan did. Rogue glanced at him and smiled.

"So, how'd it go, Sugah?" she asked teasingly, looking again at his ensemble, "Do I get mah fifty bucks?"

He smirked slightly.

"I won," he stated, sitting on her bed and letting his feet out of the heels, "And Jean wants her shoes back."

Rogue looked a bit sulky, but pulled a small wad of bills out of her pocket, handing them to the other mutant.

"Ah can't believe you won," she glared, "Someone must have laughed."

At that, a low chuckle came out of Logan's throat.

"Kid, what do you think they'd do? They were all too afraid to do as much as smile; probably thought it was the end of the world to see me all like this."

"Guess so," said the girl, reaching down and handing him a spare set of clothes, "You might want to change; bet you're sick of that outfit."

With a nod, Logan picked up the clothes and entered the bathroom, closing the door to change. The moment the door closed, Rogue raced to the phone. She may have lost the bet with Logan, but it was to win a bet with Bobby, and the girl was more than ready to collect the hundred bucks that he owed her. She laughed softly to herself. Life was sweet.


End file.
